Usui's Little Fox (Kanou love story)
by A.C. Aldon
Summary: Usui's little sister has returned from America to live with Usui. She's spunky, nice, sweet and looks nothing like Usui. What's to come of this sweet girl's time in Japan?
1. Chapter 1

A:/N: So this is my story, Usui's little fox. It's from my quotev so I apoligize for the HUGE letters haha. This story is about Usui's half-sister coming to Japan and her time there and all the drama that come with it. Well, read and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The girl walked along into the alleyway looking for the address written on the paper.

"hey, baby" A man smirked coming out of the shadows and grabbing the girl's wrist

The girl jerked away in disgust. "Don't touch me".

"C'mon, a girl like you should have some fun." He smirked pulling her closer.

The girl coughed into her arm  
"I'm warning you!" her voice yelled in a raspy tone "Let go of me or else!"

"Or else? Or else what?" He sneered pushing her against a wall

"I-I" she coughed as she started losing her breath

"Oh, what's wong baby?" He sneered "Can't handle me?"

He laughed as started he unbuckle his pants.

"Hey, pervy man. Let go of her"

"Eh-" The owner of the voice punched the man in the face "Hey, Kid! What's your problem?"

"I don't really mind your personal pastimes. But, I have a personal realationship with this girl. So lay off" The figure said

"Don't bother me kid!" The man yelled

The figure pulled the girl out of the man's grasp. "I'd love to stay and chat but we have to go"

"Usui!" The girl coughed as the figure pulled her and the girl out of the alleyway

"Don't talk" he ordered sharply pulling her across the sidewalk. They turned into a hotel taking the elevator to the 50th floor. He pulled out a key and unlocked the double doors "Come on"

The girl tripped into the room trying to catch her breath "U-Usui! Don't you know how to walk!?" she gasped

"Here" he thrusted an object in front of her

"T-Thanks" she stuttered taking the inhaler from his hands

"What are you doing here?" he asked helping her to the couch

She breathed in the air from the inhaler "Ms. Aiko died." she paused " I had nowhere to go Usui"

He sighed "I don't know Arisa

"I can clean! A-and cook! I'll earn my keep! I promise Usui! Just let me stay!" she begged with that cute pitiful face that Usui couldn't resist

He smiled "Alright you can stay"

"Thank you Usui! Thank you!" She smiled hugging him tightly as he ruffled her hair kissing the top of her head

"I do have two conditions though" he smiled as she pulled away

"Anything" she grinned happily

"You have to call me Aniki" he smiled as he led her to her room

"Okay" she smiled

"And" he turned to leave "You have to go to school"

"Wait. Wha-?"

"Good night Ari" Usui swiftly kissed he forehead and ran to his room

"School?" she sighed sadly "Crap"

* * *

(ARISA POV)

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Ari"  
*FWISH*  
I slid the large metal doors to the side. "Oh! Good Morning, Aniki" I smiled looking up at Usui. He was wearing his glasses. I always personally thought he looked better with them on.

"Get dressed" He smiled ruffling my hair

"eerr..why?" I asked sticking my head out of my door

"Just do it Arisa"

I sighed and did as he told me. I got dressed in this ([Anime-Girls-anime-girls-14194788-576-883]). I slid open the doors and walked down to the kitchen where Usui was waiting for me in what looked like his school uniform. "You ready?"

Usui looked my down "Don't you have a jacket?"

"Is it cold outside?"

"Not really. No" he mumbled looking to the side

"Then why do I need a jacket?"

"It's just" he grunted "Never mind. Let's go Arisa" He sighed guiding me to his car.

We drove across town to a school. "Usui?" I asked " What is this place?"

"My school, Seika High"

"Why are we here?"

"YOU are going to take a tour"

"What?!"

"No arguing!" He smirked as he dragged me by my wrist to the tour called the "7 wonders of Seika"

"Eh!" I looked around to see that Usui was gone from my side "U-!"

"Excuse me?"

I looked beside me to see a girl around my age "Yes?"

"Are you here for the tour?"

"Uh.." I scratched the back of my neck "I guess so" I smiled

"Great!" She grinned "Can we stay together for the rest of the day? I've never been here before either."

"Sure" I shrugged

"Cool!" She smiled linking arms with me. Her name was Momoka. We followed to tour all around the school. Misaki, our tour guide seemed to be...acquainted with Usui, she found him during the tour and ordered him to help the sports club. Poor Aniki. Eventually we stopped at the cafeteria. It was filled with girls in maid outfits. It looked vaguely like a maid cafe. Momoka guided me to a table filled with girls wearing the same uniform as her.

"Shall we try for Seika's entrance exam?" One of Momoka's friends asked us as Misaki put lemonade on out table

"You mean... you wanna come here?" she grinned "You like it here?"

"Yes!" Momoka started "but...still" she buried her face in her palms

"w-what?" Misaki asked

"A-actually I'm really bad with guys. I'm scared of them."

She was in an all-girls environment before" One of her friends explained

"Seika has alot of guys here right?" she sighed "I wish it was an all-girls school"

I gave Momoka a comforting smile placing my hand on her shoulder. "KANOU!" Misaki yelled calling the boy wearing a bunny waiter outfit over to her. He came being dragged by a girl in a pink maid costume. "Is this guy scary?" Misaki pulled Kanou into a headlock. I giggled slightly as I saw him blush "Hey you bespectable bunny! Make her think that guys aren't scary at all!". He scowled then stood up walking to our side of the table as all of us besides Momoka moved.

"I got it" He took off his glasses and sat down "I'm going to cast a spell on you now." He raised his hands as we watched in awe " Close your eyes. Your fear of guys, will be gone!" he finished with a clap. We all stood in awe before breaking out in giggles.

"They seem less scarier now somehow!" Momoka laughed

"How cute!"

"Well, it's magic" I smiled putting my hands on Momoka's shoulders. We laughed and eat our lunch, but soon we had to part ways. So we traded information and they left. But, I stayed at the front gate, to wait for Usui. Out of the corner of my eye I say Kanou walked towards the gate.

"Excuse me! I yelled catching up with him "I never got the chance to say thank you!"

"Huh?"

"You know, when you did that spell on her to make her fear of guys go away" I smiled "I just wanted to say thank you"

"Oh, it was nothing" He blushed

"So, I'm Arisa" I smiled extending my hand

He hesitated, but took my hand and shook it. "K-Kanou"

"Well, Kanou. What grade are you in?"

"10th"

"Me too!" I smiled

He smiled back and he started to warm up to me "Are you going to enroll at Seika?"

"Yea, I like it here" I smiled

"That's grea-" His eyes widened

"What's wrong?" I asked turning around to see a girl with short blue hair frantically waving Kanou over. "Is that you girlfriend?"

"Yukimaru-senpai?" He asked shocked "Senpai's a boy"

We looked at eachother with shocked expressions on our faces before bursting out in giggles. "You better help him" I smiled as I calmed down handing him a piece of paper with my number on it. I turned around to see Usui nearing the front. "Bye, Kan-kun" I waved as he waved back smiling.

* * *

(KANOU POV)

"562-453-0423" I repeated to myself smiling.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAANOOOU!"

I sighed pushing the paper into my pocket and raced to the locker room.

* * *

A:/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it and...stuff?


	2. Chapter 2

A:/N: Just a short chapter to feed my personal Kanou Soutarou obsession. haha, I hope you enjoy it :-)

* * *

(Arisa POV)  
I sighed as I looked at my outfit in the mirror ([SURPRISE!]). Usui was going to be gone for 2 weeks for a trip with one of his friends. I bit my thumb in frustration. What am I going to do for 2 weeks?

*DING*

I picked up my phone to look at the message. It read **UNKOWN NUMBER**. I clicked the message.

**Kanou here, me and Yukimaru were going to the movies but he accidently bought an extra ticket. Do you wanna come?**

I smiled as I read the message and replied

**Love to. Where at?**

** The movie house next to the Tatami Hotel at 1:45. Do you know where that is? **

** Yea, I'll meet you there**.

I ran to my room inspecting my outfit one more time and grabbing my purse and my keys. I looked at the clock, it read 1:20. I ran to the door grabbing my keys and skipped out the door accidentaly bumping into someone. Which resulted in me falling on my butt.

I looked up to see a boy about Usui's age, with black hair, and a fit body "Oh! Sorry, it's fault my..I mean, watching place..I mean going..I mean..Sorry" I smiled confusingly throwing my hands in the air as he gave me an apoligetic smile

"Don't worry it was completly my fault" He smiled giving me a hand, which I accepted. "I wasn't looking"

"It's alright" I said "So do you live in the hotel?"

"Yes, actually just down the hall" He smiled "So do we trade insurence numbers or something? You know just in case."

"I don't think so" I said grinning ALOT "But, here's my number anyway" I smiled pushing a piece of paper with my number on it into his pocket. Why the heck do I have so many pieces of paper with my number on it? "Well, I gotta go" I waved as I walked to the closing elevator

"Wai-!" I heard him yell as the elevator doors closed

I smiled as I bit my lip. He was cute.

( Cute Guy POV [really quick I promise])

"Wait!" I raced to the elevator as it closed. I frantically pressed the button multiple times. I sighed as I leaned my back against the wall with a smile. She was cute. I, Kanade Maki, is interested in a girl and I don't even know her name.

_

(Kanou POV)

I gasped for air as I reached the movie house. Why did Yukimaru pick the one that was all the way on the other side of town? I stood up and looked around. senpai wasn't here and I didn't see Arisa either. I sighed as I sat down on the bench next to the door.

"Kan-kun!"

I turned my head to see Arisa waving me at from across the street.

"Hi" I smiled she walked over to me

"Hello" She said moving to behind the bench

"What are you doing?" I asked as I felt her place her hands on top of my head

"Passing the time" she said gleefully pulling down my hoodie and pushing her hands through my hair. "Your hair is soft"

I felt my face heat up. What is this? Is it the heat? What's going on?

"aaaaw" she cooed wrapping her arms around my neck "You're blushing"

"Uuuh" I started really confused "What's blushing?"

She leaned over to look at me inspecting me carefully "Oh! You're serious!"

"Kanou-kun!"

We both looked to see Yuki-senpai running towards us. "Oh!" he looked at us surprised "You brought your friend! Hi, i'm Yukimaru!"

For a while Arisa didn't answer I looked to her in confusion. She had moe flowers spurting from her head! "AAAH!" she squeeled "You're so cute!" she tackled Yukimaru in a hug.

After a while Arisa calmed down. "I'm Arisa, but both of can call me Ari-chan" she smiled gleefully. We talked for a while ,then Arisa grabbed both our hands and pulled us into the theater. My face heated up again. What was this feeling? This blushing.

* * *

A:/N: I love love love! How Arisa and Kanou interact with eachother in this chapter. SO CUTE! 3. Ok! So, comment, favorite, read...just do anything really...anything...(ghostly voice) aaaaaaanyything


	3. Chapter 3

A:/N: Now to feed my Usui/little sis obsession. Ha! But, I love it. hehe, hope you do too!

* * *

(CAUTION SOME USUI BASHING AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER. SHORT CHAPTER. YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT. JUST FOR SIBLING FLUFF PURPOSES)

I closed the door as entered the house. I just came back from spending the day with Kanou and Yukimaru. We've been spending the whole summer together.

"Usui! I'm home" I yelled into the empty house hoping for an answer. I sighed when no answer came. He's probably out spending the day with his friends again. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. FAMILY HEART came on. I sighed and put down the remote.

**"Onii-Chan!"**

**"Good Morning, Akari!"**

**"I missed you!"**

**"I missed you too!"**

I scowled at the TV as I switched it off. I haven't seen Usui in 4 weeks. Every time I wake up there's a note that says "went out. Don't wait up"

Usui wasn't always like this. When we were little he used to always be around. We used to do everything together. But, now I don't even see him.

*DING*

**Oi! Kitsune! What do you want for dinner?**

I looked at the text for a while before answering

**I thought you were coming home late**

**I get off work early today**

**Ok, I want ramen noodles**

**Ok, be there in a bit**

I leaned back with weird expression on my face. Should I be happy? Should I be mad?

*CLICK*

I turned around to see Usui walking through the door with a ramen take-out carrier. "..."

"C'mon. Let's eat" He said setting the ramen on the table

"Hai" I said holding my frown to my face

"How's was your day?"

"Why the heck do you care?"

"What's wrong with you?" he asked sitting down

"Oh, what? You can't tell? Well let me give you a hint! Maybe I'm pissed because I haven't seen my brother in, not 1, not 2, not 3, but 4 fricken weeks!" I yelled grabbing my ramen and carrying it to my room "You know if you're trying to act like a good brother you really suck at it!"

*SLAM*

"Itai!" I whined as I looked at my hand. It was scalded. I set the ramen on the coffee table on my room and tried to nurse my hand.

*CREAAK*

I looked up to see Usui setting his ramen next to mine and opening the first aid kit from the bathroom. He carefully took my hand and wrapped it in gauze. I felt my face heat up. I wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. "You don't need to do this. I can handle it myself"

"This is what big brothers do right?" I looked up in surprise as he smiled as me and hugged me into his chest. " I may not be here most of the time, but don't think I don't care. Ok?

"Hai" I said trying and failing to stifle my cries

"What's wrong?"

"Yo-You're s-so nice t-t-to m-me e-even though I-I yel-yelled at you. I-I thought y-you wou-would h-hate me." I cried clinging on to his chest grabbing a clump of his shirt "I'm sorry"

"It's alright." He said hugging me tighter "I could never hate you, Imouto"

"H-Hai A-Aniki"

* * *

A:/N: Just a fluff chapter. Haha, you know the drill. Comment...I like comments and PM me...I get bored xD


	4. Chapter 4

A:/N: Yea, so for some reason I didn't feel like writing the butler audition thingy. But if you ask me I'll write it. So this chapter takes place in the episode where Usui is asked by Yukiamaru to spend the day with his little sister. but, in this one Arisa is begged to come too. Hope you like it! ;-)

* * *

(Totally skipping butler audition thing...unless you want me to write it. cause I might write it on...demand)

"Ari- Chan! Kanou-Kun! Listen!" Yukimaru whined

"Did you get bullied again Yukimaru-senpai?" Kanou asked while I giggled as we exited the school

"Ari-Chan!" He whined "It's important!"

"Ok, I'm listening" I sighed giving him a pity smile

"Recently, I'm getting ignore a lot, you know" He sighed walking in front of us

"By whom?" Kanou asked

"Try and catch me!" A little girl being chased by other children squeeled as she ran infront of us

"Wait up!" The other children whined

"Actually it's about my sister" Yuki-senpai continued before he and I were knocked over by the little girl

I shook it off as Yukimaru-senpai got a dispaired look on his face

"Yukimura!" one of the kids yelled

"Yukimura?" Kanou asked as we looked at Yuki-senpai

"Ruri!" The kid yelled

"Ruri!" Yuki yelled snapping out of his daze.

"Who's this?" one of the kids asked giving Yuki-senpai a weird look as Ruri stared at me

"You know him?"

"Are you Rurui's friends?" Yuki-senpai started "I'm-"

" He's my sister's friend!" Ruri interrupted as Yuki-senpai became dispaired

"Sister?" Kanou asked

"I didn't know you had a sister." One of the kids asked

"Yea, this is her" Ruri smiled and grabbed my hand "Since she's here already I have to go home with her"

"Eh? Why?" They whined as they left sadly. As soon as they Yuki-senpai cried into Kanou's sweater

"I'm Ruri's big BROTHER!" he sobbed "Why did she lie!?"

"Well I was playing princess with them! I have to have a princess looking older sibling!" she reasoned.

"What's with that?!" Yuki-senpai sobbed asking his sister

"What are you guys doing?" Misa-chan asked looking down at Ruri "And who's this little girl?"

"Oh, Ari-chan has a little friend" Usui smirked looking down at me

"Idiot, she just grabbed my hand is all" I sighed "Stop being so weird" I frowned glancing down to see Ruri giving me and Usui a glazed over stare.

"She's cute" Misa exclaimed "As expected from Yukimaru's sister!"

"Prince and Princess" She mumbled. We all gave her a confused look.

"Their my prince and princess!" She smiled giving us a sparkly stare.( Ruri vision- Main picture)  
"I've decieded! I want to be best friends with this princess and marry this prince!"

"WHAAT!"

* * *

"So, she wants to spend the day with Arisa and Usui" Misa sighed

"She was pestering me about it the whole night" Yuki-senpai sighed

"Are you retarded?" Misa yelled "No sane brother would hand his sister over to this pervert!" She screamed motioning to Usui

I looked at Yuki-senpai who was sobbing next to me "Calm down Yuki-senpai. It'll be fine!"

"Anyway! I'm against this!" Misa said sternly as she gave Yuki a staredown

"No way!" Yuki-senpai whined "She praised me for the first time yesterday!"

"She praised me for being friends with the princess and prince charming!" he sobbed and grabbed Usui's shirt "Please! I want to do something for her as a brother!" he cried as he continued on his rant of memories "Ruri has wanted to be a princess since she was young. When we were little she always played the role of the princess and I the prince! But, lately I don't look like one anymore"

"How does that have anything to do with being a brother? I asked as he elevated the seriousness of his rant

"That's why I have to do this for her!"

"Aren't you spoiling her?" Usui asked speaking up

"Please! I must redeem my role as a cool older brother!"

"EH?" Me and Usui just stared as he begged

"That's why, PLEASE, I BEG YOU!" He yelled

Yukimaru..You" Misa said in awe

"I have a bad feeling about this" Usui mumbled to himself

"Yukimaru! I didn't know you were such a person!" Misa yelled throwing her arm around his shoulders "I didn't know you would go to such lengths for your sister! I'm moved!"

"Prez!" Yuki yelled as me and Usui just stared with blunt looks on our faces

"Alright!" Misa yelled "I'll do all I can to help you redeem your dignity!"

"Thank you prez!"

"Arisa! Usui! It now depends on you!"

"Eh?" I stare looking at the both of them as I was clearly confused

"Didn't you just call me a pervert a while ago?" Usui asked as his face turned gloomy

"Anyone would want their little sister to depend on them!" Misa yelled passionietly

I smiled and glanced at Usui. "I'll do it!" I yelled throwing my fist in the air

"I guess I can't say no" Usui smiled as he mumbled under his breath

* * *

I frowned as I looked at the dress in the mirror. (Same dress in Ruri's mind) Usui gave it to me yesterday saying it would help me play my part. I sighed and exited my room.

"Don't you look nice"

"Shut up idiot." I sighed brushing off his comment

"I was serious" He smiled spinning me in a circle the bowing "My lady"

I sighed with a laughed "We should go Prince Takumi."

"As you wish, Princess Kauchi"

* * *

We arrived at the park. Ruri was already waiting at the fountain for us. I sighed and slowly walked over with Arisa.

"Prince Takumi! Princess Kauchi!" I looked down as Arisa squated down in front of her

"Oh! Princess Ruri! It's an honor to be spending the day with you today!" She smiled. Ruri nodded happily as Arisa stood up and Ruri proceededd to run circles around us. I glowered awkwardly. I was only doing this because she reminded me of Arisa.

"_Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Arisa yelled as I picked her up and spun her around_

"Hi, Ari-chan!" I smiled sitting down in front of her

_ "Can onii-chan and Ari-chan play a game?" She asked clapping her hands together_

"What game?"

"Princess and Prince!" she grinned "Ari-chan will be the princess!"

"Oh, who will be the prince?" I asked confused

"You!"

"Huh? Why?" I asked confused

"Because onii-chan is Ari-chan's prince!" She giggled running off before turning around "Right onii-chan?"

"Aniki!" I turned to look at the whisper. Arisa was looking at me confused. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and looked down to see the brat still running around us. In annoyance I grabbed her head to stop her and bent down to her height.

"What would you like to do, my little princess?"

"I wanna go to a place with lotsa flowers!" she smiled throwing her hands in the air

"Very well " Arisa smiled "SEBASTION!" She yelled and instantly a horse drawn carriage came to her side on the road "Shall we?"

* * *

I smirked and stared at Misaki for the longest time making moe flowers blow her way. To be honest I really wanted to go on a date with her.

"Princess Kauchi! Prince Takumi! Come over here!" The brat yelled before SPECTACULARLY tripping. I sighed and walked to her side watching Arisa race to her side in worry. The brat was on the ground tears threatening to fall down.

"I'm a princess ,so I mustn't show my tears!" She mumbled under her breath. My eyes widened in nostalgia

_"Aniki?" I looked up in surprise to see Arisa standing in front of me "Were you crying? I grunted in response. "I see" She nodded and proceeded to sit next to me "You sad about mom?" She asked. I nodded with my hair covering my eyes. "Well, don't cry!" She ordered grabbing both sides of my face _

_"Why not?!" I asked_

"A prince NEVER cries!" she declared making a show of putting her finger directly in my face

"What?"

"A prince musn't show his tears! He has to be strong for those who look up to them!" She yelled with a dertemind look on her face. Then her head bent down to curl into my chest "l-l-li-like me-e" I looked at her realization.

"I see" I nodded and picked up Ruri "Let's find an infirmary"

I looked down at Arisa she had an approving smile on her face. I smiled too.

* * *

We walked down the road as Aniki, Ruri, and I went to go visit Ruri's favorite cafe. I listened as Ruri continued to describe the cafe. "Wow, that sounds really nice!"

"Hey you over there..." We all turned around to see Kanou standing in a bad guy costume "K-Kill..."

"Kill?"

"I just can't do it!" He screamed running off. Kanou?

We almost entered the cafe only to get stopped by..Shiroyan, Ikkun, and Kurotatsu?

"Hey, Ari-chan!" Ikkun smiled " Nice dress"

"Shut up, Ikkun" I smiled swatung his shoulder. {You see Shiroyan and Ikkun are old friends of mine. I'll tell you the story later}

"Hey brother you looking for a fight?" Shiroyan, Kurotatsu asked Usui, interupting our conversation. In all he just tossed them and Ikkun to the side.

"You're cruel, Prince Takumi!" I turned to see Misa in a blonde wig and pink frilly dress...it was worse then mine. "How could cheat on me, your fiance?" What the heck? I looked as Usui who was just plain shocked...as expected. "Men like you are always like this. You're going to dump her once you're tired of her, right?"

"That's right." Usui smirked playing along "Just like how you throw away those prizes you get from those 'aim-the-claw'games."

"What about you Ari-chan?" She continued to sob "Aren't we best friends?"

"Of course we are, Princess Misaki!" I excalimed fakely giving her a tight hug "Shame on you Usui!" I yelled as Usui gave me another one of those shocked looks

"I'm terribly sorry for this, Misaki." He exclaimed grabbing her hands "I didn't know your love for me was that deep" I slide away with a giggle. Good actors. "Please forgive my follish act to ascertain your love for me.. rest assured my heart is only for you, Princess Misaki" I smiled and glanced at Ruri she had a..blue look on her face.

"Stop right there!" Yukimaru yelled throwing his hand in the air

"Enough!" Ruri yelled "Why are you always bothering me, brother? Didn't I tell you I'm a princess?! I hate you, brother!" she cried running into the cafe. We all ran in after her. I saw Ruri knock over a waitress who knocked into a cabinet which was dropping wine bottles, plates and cups. I caught the two that were falling out, then I felt myself falling. I closed my eyes holding the bottles close to my chest. I felt myself fall into something warm but, hard. I looked up to see Kanou's face. His eyes closed in surprise.

I looked forward to see that Usui caught the cabinet, Misa-chan caught a stack of plates and cups, and Yuki was protecting Ruri.

"Ruri, are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?" Yuki asked in worry

"Im fine.." she paused

"Im glad" Yuki cried

"It'll be troublesome for us if you guys go wild in our restaurant!" A waiter said scolding Misa and Usui. I sighed and looked up at Kanou.

"Kanou?" I asked

"Mm?"

"You can let go now" I smiled as he embarresingly let go and helped me up.

"S-Sorry"

"It's fine." I smiled and opened my mouth to say something

"No way! I didn't do anything wrong!" I turned to look at Ruri and Yuki having some sort of argument "It's because of you! I'm supposed to be a princess today. Yea.. A princess doesn't apoligize to anyone!

"Cut it out NOW!" Yuki yelled. Wait...Yuki..yelled? I stared at Yuki who looked pretty mad. "A stubborn princess.." he bent down as he calmed down "...is not cool, you know, Ruri?"

Me and Kanou looked at Yuki and I know were both thinking the same thing. _'good job Yuki-senpai'_

"I'm sorry..!" Ruri cried.

I smiled as I glanced at Usui. "Was I ever that hard on you?" I mumbled

* * *

Eventually everyone went left. AFTER Ruri apoligized to the owner for disrupting their resturaunt, of course.

"Just so you know" Usui said as we looked for a resuraunt "You were way worse"

"What?" I asked looking at him as I tried to tug my dress into place

"Then Ruri." He smirked "You were WAY worse than Ruri"

"Elaborate" I scoffed placing my hands on hips

"Do you even remember when you were a little and you used to insist you were a princess?"

"Maybe" I said staring at him a little curious

"Well," he paused "I remember this one time. When you were in pre-school" he started to smirk "This one girl said that she was a princess too. Let's just say she had a nice taste of you left hook"

"Wait..." I paused "wait?"

"Yup" He grinned as he ushered me into a restaurant called mad cafe " And that was only half as worse as the other stuff you did"

* * *

A:/N:ok, so mostly usui/arisa sibling relationship. but there were hints of Kanoux Arisa! So as usual! Comment plz! and PM me! I get sooooo bored


End file.
